Not the End
by Yami Dragoness
Summary: Puzzleshipping: Yugi watched Atem walk through the double doors to enter the rift that leads to the "afterlife"... What if Yugi just jumped right in to go after him?
1. Prologue

Alright! This is a test run! Er… not really. Gonna try to finish it anyway even if I don't have any reviewers. XD

I literally just typed this up because it's been in my head. I'll fix what I have to fix later on.

I don't own diddly squat of Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, I'd have a bunch of yaoi/shounen-ai stuff of Yami/Atem(u) and Yugi and even some episodes! Lulz.

Oh here's another note.

I love doing First POV. So **Beware there will be fragments.**After all, people's thoughts are not in complete sentences. :D Just give some kind pointers and feedback if you really need to express something that I should fix. I don't mind. Give me advice with a bad attitude and I'll ruin you. =D

Anyway, let's begin this fic shall we?

* * *

><p>Never thought I would "go gay" for a guy, until "he" came along.<p>

I was always into girls. Girls are pretty… and when they dress up, they can get prettier!

Yup, I never thought I would be gay. I thought I was a straight up hetero. I guess the future really can be unpredictable.

Back in the day, I was a naïve, scared, impulsive kid. My stupidity had led me to be friends with Joey and Tristan. They sorta toughened me up after I helped them from Ushio's wrath back then. They were always there for me when I needed to be "with the guys". We're best of friends. Hang out at the arcade, study sessions, making pranks, and we talked about Duel Monsters and girls a lot. We even got to be a little kinky with cosplay… I always pictured Tea as the Dark Magician Girl. Man, did that used to get me going!

I was really crushing on Tea at one point. She is one of my best friends and she is really pretty. She's strong, beautiful, expressive, open, and well… almost gosh darn perfect! I knew anyway that I was stuck in the "friend zone" when she met "him" too. I knew that was a lost cause.

But now we're both losing him at this very moment.

I actually won the duel against "him" and now he's leaving me and everyone.

The very person that gave me courage, strength, virtue, logic, power within myself, and confidence is now leaving me!

My mind flashes back really quickly to all the duels we went through together. All the talks that we shared, all the things we learned about everything and about each other. We had a lot of intimate conversations of our feelings, fears, and values.

He was literally another soul in me. I wouldn't call him my other half back then, but right now, I can only tell that I seriously don't want to lose him right now. I don't like the option of him leaving and that I never get to see him again. I look back at a glance and everyone is seriously letting him go. Tea is in tears, Joey and Tristan are seeing him off, Kaiba and Mokuba don't care…

I care!

He's seriously leaving… walking towards the opening that will take him home. He doesn't have to go home right? He has a physical form. He can stay now… right?

Other Me… Yami? Turn around right now. See my tearful face and turn around right now! "Yami" I whispered… he didn't hear me. "Atem?" I whispered his real name. That name rolls off my tongue just as sad as the name I've given him.

A thumbs up? You give a thumbs up and you still don't turn around! DAMN YOU!

I look back at everyone again. Nothing? Nobody is stopping him? Seriously? I thought Tea liked him too! You stop him! He's getting closer to the portal!

Do I really have to do it? I don't have the courage to ask him to stay! Come on, that's his home!

He went through! He went through the rift!

Oh my God! The doors are closing! They are now closing!

"Atem? Atem?" I reach out my hand towards the rift. I'm uselessly hoping that he'll take my hand. Without realizing it, I'm walking towards it too.

"Uh Yug? What are you doin'?" Joey sounded nervous. I paused in my steps.

"Yugi, you shouldn't do this to yourself man. He wants us to be happy and safe." Tristan tried to sound reassuring.

"He actually left, so let's not make this harder than it is okay?" Tea sounds heartbroken.

"Yugi. The Pharaoh has moved on. He is home now. Your destiny is complete." Isis… I forgot that you were there.

So that's it? I get to move on without him just like that? His existence is being ripped away from me. No one understands what that feels like! I'm the one that's getting left behind. It's not like I can pick up the phone to text or call him. He is going to live in an entirely different time period where Jesus Christ isn't even born yet!

Funny how thoughts can pretty much slow down time.

Shoot! The doors! They are almost closed!

I gotta do something. I can't just lose him like this. One minute he's with me, in my head and the next, I'm completely alone. I don't want to be completely alone after these years of having him with me, after all this time. It just CANNOT end like this. I just don't see myself with anyone else but him.

I turn one last time with tears pouring from my eyes.

"Everyone! You guys are the best friends I could ever ask for! Even you, Kaiba! Tell my Grandpa and my mom that I love them very much and that I'll miss them! Keep them company for me! I'll miss you all! I just can't have him leave me!"

I ran towards the portal. I didn't look back. If I did, I probably would have stopped running.

"Yug! Don't do this!" I hear their footsteps.

"Yugi no! What about your grandpa! Your mother?" Tea, I hope you're pretty good at breaking sad news.

"Yugi! Don't go! Not you too!" Tristan, take care of everyone for me!

I see the white light and the doors. I'm gonna make it! "Atem! You are not leaving me just like that! Not after everything we've been through! Ready or not, here I come!" I had literally made a big leap of faith right into the portal and immediately I knew the doors shut behind me completely.

"Atem. We're not over yet." I whispered into the rift. It was very colorful. Shades of blue, and purple and white… it was breathtaking. I feel so light and blissful. I feel like I can do anything. I see images flash before my eyes in this rift tunnel that I'm in. Pyramids, the millennium items, sandstorms, and events such as Atem dueling, Seth saving Kisara and her passing, and the Shadow Games. I'm going to live in his world. I'm going to be with him.

I can't believe I had more courage to do this than to ask him to stay.

I never thought of being with a man until Atem came and changed my entire world. I don't even know if he feels the way I do. Just that something inside me is bursting out "don't ever lose him." Maybe this is love… this is a really huge risk. Either he accepts me and my feelings and we can be together forever, or I'll be stuck in ancient Egypt until the end of my days alone.

My eyes started to close and I was feeling very tired, but secure.

The last thing I remember was being slowly placed faced down on something soft.

Then I lost consciousness.


	2. Day One

Lol yeah. I uploaded this pretty quick eh? Again, I just typed this up and posted this immediately. Haha wtf.

Yugi might be a little OC, but I don't care. He's a teenager. :D

I don't own diddly squat of Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, I'd have a bunch of yaoi/shounen-ai stuff of Yami/Atem(u) and Yugi and even some episodes! Lulz.

Oh here's another note.

I love doing First POV. So **Beware there will be fragments. **After all, people's thoughts are not in complete sentences. :D Just give some kind pointers and feedback if you really need to express something that I should fix. I don't mind. Give me advice with a bad attitude and I'll ruin you. =D

Anyway, let's begin this fic shall

* * *

><p>I feel so warm…<p>

It's comforting really… I feel like I can fall asleep… again?

I snuggled into whatever I was lying on and moved a bit. For some reason, it's pretty damn hot.

Now that I realize it, the back of my neck is hot. I feel really hot all over!

I opened my eyes in a flash, but I quickly squinted my eyes because it was so bright…wait… sand? What?

I freaked out and bolted upwards on my knees. I accidently breathed in some sand and I coughed and choked on it. Ewwwwww! Gross! I spit out the rest of it.

I rub my eyes and take a good look around. I place a hand over my eyes to block the brightness of the sun to get a better view.

Sand. Sand everywhere. There is sand in front of me, sand behind me and sand all around me.

I'm screwed. I completely screwed myself over!

I'm stuck in a freakishly hot desert now! Nothing is around! Except for that little white dot over there!

Little white dot? I try to focus my eyesight on it. I see black dots moving into it.

That seems to me that it's a town! Oh thank my lucky stars. Still… that's really far… that's really really far.

I look down at my clothes. I didn't get a makeover here on the way to wherever here is… still in my dark blue school uniform, studded boots, my choker, and man is it ever hot in this outfit!

Why do I usually wear my school uniform you ask? You gotta admit, when it's unbuttoned, I look pretty good in it. And when I see that Other Me wear it, well? That's when I started to want to bat for the same team if you know what I mean.

This outfit is really bad for desert weather though. I feel like its a hundred degrees! Well, I guess this is a desert. It would be pretty weird if it wasn't…

I take my arms out of my jacket it and let it hang on my head so I can have a cover around my neck and head too. This is handy. My feet are pretty much burning in these boots. I take them off and see if my socked foot can handle the heat of the sand. I lower it and…okay, not too bad. I'll leave my shoes off for now until I can't take the heat anymore. I proceed to take off my other boot and I just start making trek for that white dot off into the distance.

I better keep a steady pace. No food, no water can lead to death or insanity. Whichever comes first. I'll hang in there. That dot in the distance is giving me hope.

You know, I just realized something…

First- Atem went to the afterlife.

Second- I chased after him and went through the rift.

Third- I'm walking in really hot weather in the middle of the desert.

Fourth- is this really the afterlife or is this really another time slot? Like… after our destiny with the puzzle is complete so he can go home to his body?

If this is really the afterlife he wanted to go back to then… why? Okay, granted, there is his family and friends, but I always pictured the afterlife as paradise really. Nothing to do but do whatever you want.

I think that would include awesome weather! But hey! Who am I to judge what someone's perfect afterlife is. I would prefer no humid, clear skies, mild rain sometimes, bright sunshine at a good seventy-five degrees Fahrenheit. Egyptian afterlife for me anyway…

Oh… Maaaaaaan… AFTERLIFE!

I'M DEAD!

Does this mean I committed suicide or something since I'm in the afterlife now? But my body is here. I still feel pressure, the heat… this is really getting complex.

Some afterlife though. I followed right after Atem, and I don't even get to appear right on top of him!

Oh wow… I thought that, didn't I? I blush and giggle to myself. I'm such a dork… Now that I think about it, I think I have been in love with him for a while without realizing it. I never wanted to him to leave my side. All I want to do was learn more about him and spend time with him. Even if it was us only using my body, I just wanted to be with him. Just doing the little things with him like shopping, talking, playing, dueling, and even pranking our friends to see if they could tell who they're talking either me or Atem.

I sound like some love-crush girl! But I do love and adore him. My Other Me. My Yami. My Atem. Heh, I don't think I should call him Yami anymore since we found out his real name.

Now here's the kicker: how am I gonna approach him… "Hey Atem! Uh What's up? You know it's hot in here in the afterlife!"

NOPE!

I face palm my forehead. Definitely wrong. I'm really nervous of him of him seeing me in all reality. He might even be mad at me for following him! What the hell am I gonna do! I can see it now, "Yugi! What in Ra's name are you doing here? Nevermind how you're here, but why! What about your friends and family?" I said in my lovely Yami/Atem voice. "Uh, well you see, I-uh, decided to ditch them the very last minute because I found out I'm totally gay for you!" I nervously said out loud. That last part was absolutely retarded…

Seriously, what am I doing?

You know, when you're talking to yourself a lot, it helps the time pass by. It seems that little white dot so far is getting bigger and I can actually make out a gate. A really big gate like in the movies… only this is real.

I hear some light padding steps behind me. I turn around and see two people in dark cloaks riding a camel each hauling a beat up looking wooden cart. They seem to be embarking onto the town. I can see they have some barrels of dates and wheat plans around, but I couldn't see the rest of their stuff because it was covered too. They're probably traders. I wonder if they can give me a lift. I ran towards them.

"Uh, excuse me! Sirs! Excuse me!" I put my jacket on properly and put my boots back on as I hobble towards them. Might as well look presentable. "Hello! I was wondering if you guys are headed over to that town, you men can give me a lift, and in return, I can help you guys set up shop when we arrive?"

The two men looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. I was starting to become nervous and I just asked again and pointed towards the town. "You know, just towards there and that's it." I used my hands like a "safe" symbol from baseball to show that's all I want.

They two men looked at each other again and they nodded towards the cart. "Thank you! I really appreciate this!" I go around their cart and I hopped on and settled on and settled into an open spot. The men continued onto their journey.

This is faster than walking!

I could hear the men talking in their language. I guess I should thank my lucky stars again that they understood me, let alone letting me have a ride. Even though it was a hot day, somehow the breeze is cool when going at this speed.

You know, I wonder how I'm even going to get access to the palace? They probably won't let just anyone in. Atem is a pharaoh after all… hmm… I don't have any ninja skills at all… maybe they'll mistake me for him!

Nope. Not gonna work. I'm too short and too pale. Plus he is a lot more good looking than me. I mean he's muscular, tone, tanned, has that fierce in his eyes, those bangs that just stand up, and he's tall… I sigh dreamily…

Then a depressing sigh. This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought.

The sun is starting to set… the weather and the cruise of this cart is making me feel sleepy. The guys can wake me up when we get there. And I drift to a small nap.

* * *

><p>A feeling of immediate panic arose in my body and I woke up very disoriented state. The men who gave me a ride picked me up by my limbs and took me into somewhere dark! I see windows and stars in the sky. A house? It's dark outside!<p>

Jeeze what was I thinking? This is where my naivety comes back. Why oh why did I trust random people to give me a ride!

They dropped me on the floor. "What the hell do you think you guys are doing? Who are you guys! I just wanted a ride into town which you did! That's it. I don't want any trouble!" The men looked at each other and then to me and shrugged. "You both have no idea what I'm talking about…" They came closer to me and picked up items off the floor which were a rope and a chair… "Oh God. What did I get myself into n-" Oh, they had a third guy waiting for them in the house and this one got me good on my head. I dropped down to my knees and I'm fighting the urge to pass out. I got on all fours and they proceeded to kick me. I protect my head and then I see an opening.

I pretend to have passed out and the men spit at me and say something I don't understand. I feel my body ache tremendously and it's already trying to rest. I have to take this opportunity! All or nothing! Gross… I really need to wash up after this.

I use up all my energy in a swift motion to get up and run for the door. I made it out! I hear the men calling out something I just don't get. I look back they're catching up! I look forward focusing on my breathing and my adrenaline and move. I gotta get away! I turn around in corners until I think I've lost them. I see a barrel. This is crazy enough to work!

I remove the lid and hop inside and place it over me again. I cover my mouth and try to steady my breathing. I look through the hole in the barrel and I see them.

They are looking around and talking. I hold my breath, but I really need air. I breathe slowly and I never had a pain in my chest this much before. I really need air, but I have to stay in control, otherwise they'll hear me. Stay calm Yugi!

I hear more talking and they run towards a direction. After I was sure I saw all three of them leave, I breathed heavily.

Man that was scary! This is what happens when you're an impulsive naïve teenager like me. Such a bad combination in Ancient Egypt. I know that now.

I continue to regain my breathing and I just sit in the barrel. This is not a good day.


	3. Day Two

Lol yeah. I uploaded this pretty quick eh? Again, I just typed this up and posted this immediately. Haha wtf.

Yugi might be a little OC, but I don't care. He's a teenager. :D

I don't own diddly squat of Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, I'd have a bunch of yaoi/shounen-ai stuff of Yami/Atem(u) and Yugi and even some episodes! Lulz.

Oh here's another note.

I love doing First POV. So **Beware there will be fragments.**After all, people's thoughts are not in complete sentences. :D Just give some kind pointers and feedback if you really need to express something that I should fix. I don't mind. Give me advice with a bad attitude and I'll ruin you. =D

Anyway, let's begin this fic. Sorry if this seemed a little fast… or hella fast. LOL FTW.

I may have made Set too nice, but he's nice to family, and not so nice to intruders… that's how he'll work.

Please review!:D

* * *

><p>Oh God, what time is it?<p>

I just woke up and I see a ray of light hitting me in the face. I've been "just waking up" since I got here. Where am I now? I look around and I started to move. Ahhhhhhhhh….. right…. "Ow ow ow…" I must've fallen asleep in the barrel. I really need to get out of here. I shift my weight slowly and I just feel more pangs in my back and my legs. "Ohhhhhhh…" this really sucks.

I look through my little peep hole and I see a lot of people walking back and forth through the flea market stalls. It's so lively here! I can tell that a woman is haggling over some nuts, a man haggling for some fish with another man. Kids playing in the streets. Amazing!

"WHOA!" I just got tipped over and it hurt… yeesh. Uh-oh. A defying gravity moment! I was being picked up and set into place and my cover was blown. More light was let in as the bright sun rays invaded my dark cramped hideaway. A bronzed skinned, big, brown eyes woman was meeting my panicky amethyst eyes.

She yelled and she dug her hand onto the collar of my shirt and pulled me out with no effort. Strong woman! She was yelling something at me and I closed my eyes and prepared for another beating.

Nothing happened. I also noticed that things were quieting down too... eerie…

First I let one eye open and looked around. Then the other one. The woman looked at me as if she saw a ghost. I looked around while I was in the air and everyone… and I mean EVERYONE that could see me are seeing me as if they saw a ghost too!

Did I miss something?

The woman gently placed me standing on the ground. I winced a bit because I was still sore, but I held my ground. I was slouching and the big woman fixed my collar and patted my clothes clean as much as she could.

And then she backed away and bowed to the floor… and everyone followed suit. I was really confused. I thought people bowed down to the pharaoh? The… pharaoh…

I LOOK LIKE THE PHARAOH!

Shoot! Sonova-Jeeze! "No no no no! Get up! Get up! Please get up! You all have to get up right now! I'm not your pharaoh!" I ran over to the woman and tried to stand her up by her arms, but she isn't budging. I tried to do it some elderly and some young kids, but they all backed away from me in their bowing position. There were people behind me, in front of me. "You all have to get up! Please! I'm not the Pharaoh!" Nobody understands me! This is so frustrating! "I am not Atem!"

I hear gasps. Lots of gasps. I also see of wide eyed people. There is a first for everything.

Then I hear to what seems like a very angry, authoritative man. I turn to the voice and it's a buff guy wearing a flimsy turban thing, like a towel but fashionable, and he's wearing fancy leather loins. And he has a SPEAR! I hear some of these civilians say something and most of them point to me.

"Thanks guys! I know when I've been ratted out!" No time!

I have seen enough scary movies to know what this means. I gotta bail. Don't ask questions and don't investigate! Just run!

I start running towards the other direction dodging all the people who were on their knees, but watching me run away. "Move! Move!" They're in my way! I feel like I'm poorly training for and American football league! I'm spinning, leaping, and I might as well go 'hut hut'! Shoot! The guy that I'm assuming is a guard is catching up fast! I can hear his footsteps! This is effing nuts!

I look back to see how far he really is and then I bump into something. "Sorry!" Why apologize… people don't understand me here! I quickly get my bearings and I was about to bolt away again until another pair of hands, strong this time grabs me by the collar of my jacket. Oh, he's ugly. And he looks pissed!

And he's yelling at me. I'm so sick of this! I don't know what he's saying! "I don't know what any of you are saying! I'm not even Egyptian!" I turn my head with a sigh and I see the other guard come my way too. "Damn!" I start to wiggle and I realize this guy is only grabbing me by jacket's collar… "Hey! I would love to stay and 'chat' with you all, but I gotta get going. You don't have to go home, but I can't stay here!" I wiggled out of my jacket and I fell to the ground and I landed with grace. Perfect 10! My adrenaline is back on the rise, and I bolt!

Again, I'm running, and burly men are chasing me again! Hey, Ra, give me a break will ya?

I run through the streets of this town and people are looking at me in shock, and some are fast for me to see them bow to the ground. "I'm not the pharaoh! Go about your business!" I feel like I should use colorful language. "So long… suckas!" Okay… so not what you expected. Me neither since no here understands me!

This is really pissing me off. I don't get this at all. But keep running. Go around the corner… and I found an empty box! Luckily for my height, I'll take a wooden box next to this market stall, get under it, and there! I see their giant, brown, sandled feet running by through the cracks of the box. Looks like I'll be sticking around another cramped space. I can stay here for a while.

Then my stomach growled… great… It's not even the evening!

I must've waited for a good long ten minutes. I looked around and slowly raised the box over me. No one to my left. No one to my right. Good!

First thing I really have to do is do something about my looks.

I look around the stall that I was hiding next to and decided "to borrow" a few things. I took an old looking dirty blanket, had a few holes, and wrapped it around me. Since I don't have my awesome jacket anymore, this will have to do with covering me, plus the rest of my attire. Then I see a small watering hole next to a stone house. I rush to it and dunk my head in it. I also took many gulps of water before I took my hair out. Yes! Clean water never tasted so good!

I squeeze out a lot of water out of my hair and it's flat as heck, but once it dries, back to my spiky goodness. For now, let's stay on the down low, ne? I grab a thick piece of rope, looked about a foot long, and wrapped it around my hair and put it into a low pony tail. After that, I put the dirty blanket around me and gave myself a hood. There.

Now no one can recognize me I bet… because I'm an Egyptian bum… definitely not on my list of Halloween costumes…

Next on the list… "Forgetfully eat some unpaid food service"… I'm gonna feel so guilty. If history hasn't taught me anything, that if you're caught, you can lose a hand… or worse.

First goal- thievery for survival…

Second goal- sleep in an alleyway tonight…

Third goal- Think of ninja ways to try to see the most handsome pharaoh of all time.

I never thought I would "go gay" and be a bum in Ancient Egypt… if I was still in the present, I probably would have graduated, close to the top of my class, gone to a pretty good university, and maybe would have followed in my grandpa's footsteps in becoming an archeologist.

Ask me if I would still go through that rift again. My answer?

In a heartbeat. Faster than I was before. I wish I had the courage sooner so that I could've grabbed his hand and he could've taken me with him.

Now… onto business…

Am I ever going to see him?

* * *

><p>I awoke in my chambers. I look around. I'm in a bed with purple satin coverings. Everywhere in this room is in the gods image of Osiris, Obelisk, and Ra's. The furniture was stone and not typical plaster or wood that I was used to. I slowly sit up from my soft cotton feel bed and run a hand through my starred hair. I feel cold from the inside out for some reason.<p>

I took a good look at my hand and then my arm and brought out the other. Tan. I'm tanned again. I whip the covers off me and I look at myself. I'm wearing my traditional sleepwear, a long white tunic. My legs are also tanned. I rush over to where I already knew where my private baths are and zipped over to the mirror.

I'm me again. I truly am me! I slowly touch my face and give a small pinch to my cheeks. I felt the sensation. This is no dream. I notice in the mirror that I am wearing the Millennium Puzzle. I grab it with both hands and start examining it. I thought this was lost after my duel with Yugi.

Yugi…

I hold onto my chest at a sudden feeling of pain. Pain? I feel as if I just left him somewhere to rot while I move on. I know I didn't, but… I miss him already… being together with him and sharing everything for so long, for a few years, never being alone, and the next I wake, I'm back to my old self, alone.

"My Pharaoh? Are you around?" My thoughts were interrupted. I know that voice. Very familiar. I look outside and see it is night. I only know of one night owl in my palace.

"High Priest Seth." I greeted him as I stepped into my main room again. "Hello." I smiled at him.

"It's good to see you again, My Pharaoh. You look well, not a day aged, just as the Millennium Necklace predicted. Your destiny is complete." He had a very satisfied look on his face. He bowed in my congratulations. He was also dressed in his traditional sleepwear tunic in a darker shade of purple with a tassel tied around his waist.

"Destiny complete? High Priest, explain yourself." I was absolutely confused. He noticed my expression and was back to an erect posture. "Sire, we expected you to be confused. If you think you are dead, you are not."

"How can that be! I was in that Ra forsaken puzzle for five thousand years! I'm older than most other pharaohs before me! How can I not be dead?" I was already raising my temper. How can this be that I'm not dead? I sealed my soul to protect my people, and I leave Yu- everyone thinking I was going to the afterlife.

My high priest chuckled under his breath as if he expected my outburst. He looked around the hallway and then closed the door. "Now Cousin, calm down and let me explain. Yes, you did sacrifice your soul to defeat Zorc. We are blessed that you have. Now remember, it was your soul that was sealed, but your body was still left behind. While you went as far as into the future as you have to complete your destiny, we studied non-stop for over two days and using certain cooling magic to preserve your body."

I raised an eyebrow. No wonder when I came too, I was feeling cold.

"Cousin, keep listening now. After that 'Ceremonial Duel' with your host, your 'afterlife' was actually the 'life after' you destiny in this case." He raised his eyebrows, "My goodness! Five thousand years! I have just realized that awesome number. You must have seen many things during your time of the future. The battle with defeating Zorc must've been horrendous to those people!"

All this information started to sink in. "Yes, it was." I started to realize how long I was 'asleep'. "Seth, was my body really only asleep for only two days?"

"Yes Atem. It really was. And Thank Ra, he has graced you back to us very quickly. Almost as if to give you a chance to be with us all again. It was as if you were in a very deep sleep while your body didn't have your soul. The necklace predicted you'd be back soon, but I didn't think in such short amount of time. I heard your voice, and I had to rush in here to see if my ears heard true. The kingdom will be very happy having their pharaoh back."

This is certainly new to me. I had to take a seat on my bed.

"This is not what I expected at all. This whole time it was a misinterpretation of the word 'afterlife'. This whole time I was expected to meet… the dead, but… I'm alive." I raised my eyebrows and then I was finally reaching the feelings of being alive! I look at my hands and open and close them slowly. I close my eyes and took a deep breath. My own movements and breath… I turn to my only family that is left.

"Seth... I'm ALIVE!" I stood and we embraced each other and I was shedding a few tears and we let go. "You don't understand this feeling. Five thousand years I have waited, while for you it was less than a week!"

"Come, while the night is young. While we can still be just ourselves, let us catch up, and tell me the world of the future that you have seen." Seth seemed thirsty for knowledge as he sat on my bed. "We will announce your awakening when the morning star rises to the sky."

"Alright. I can use one more day off of being a pharaoh. Now about the future…I don't know if I should tell you…" I smirked.

"Atem, please." Seth gave a look as if he was going to bring up. "Alright, alright! I'll tell you all about it." I sat back down on my bed and I saw my cousin take a satin seat next me and he crossed his legs.

"Oh and one more thing, Pharaoh, before we start anything" He turned to me.

"Hm? And what is that?" I was almost expecting a smart answer from him

"Welcome home, Atem." This is why we have family.

"I'm home." I smiled and I took a deep breath and began from the beginning from when I first reached for Solomon's hand.


	4. Day Three

A/N: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Otherwise, there would be some MASSIVE YugixYami/Atem going on up in those episodes… :D I guess I own the idea of this fanfic though...?

Sorry about this really laggy update everyone! Life seriously happened! School, full-time job, the extreme pissy-ness of my full-time job, fatigue, and now I'm finally on a break… cause I quit that forsaken job… that job was seriously unpleasant! GAWD!

Remember! I love doing first person point of view! **THERE WILL BE MANY FRAGMENTS SO BEWARE!** After all, people's thoughts aren't usually in complete sensible sentences or paragraphs. :D

Oh FYI- _italicized words _mean it's a different language and Yugi is not meant to understand it.

Oh and right now, I don't care about grammar mistakes, punctuation, or spelling mistakes. Just make sense of it. I don't have a beta, and this has been a very laggy update and I'm just too damn egar to review this doc. So ya…

Hope you all enjoy it anyway! :D

* * *

><p>Night of Day Two didn't go so well as planned.<p>

I only managed to eat pieces of bread the size of my fist today. I felt guilty of this one family I saw on the streets with a toddler walking around and a baby in a woman's arms. A grown man seemed to be coughing a lot. Must've been too sick to work. I gave them less than half of my food and it seemed that they appreciated it. That made me happy even though it was less for me.

I'm exhausted today. Just the anxiety of when to steal really drained me. Plus, that I shouldn't linger too long next to a stall. People might get suspicious. Then at one point I was almost caught, but I ran and hid. I guess it's a real skill here. Yes! I gained experience points from when I had to run and hide from bullies before my pharaoh in shining armor came into my life. You have to be really creative in hiding if that's all you can do.

I was walking around and then I decided to sleep next to an abandoned flee market stall. It was still pretty close to the family I just gave food to. At least it doesn't look like that many people will bother them.

I'll just settle here and snuggle into my bum robe. This whole day has been exhausting and I have never put myself in so much danger… okay I take that back. Compared to before, this should really be child's play, what with before I fought against Egyptian Gods!

And here I am tonight recovering from sprinting this entire day, jumping over obstacles, and living on survival scraps and other people's water wells.

I hope tomorrow will be a little better.

I wish I was with Atem already. I think I got used to him protecting me all the time, but I know I would always have his back too. I just wished he was here to help me out.

I think I'm getting closer to the palace at least. I have been seeing get bigger from my view. This whole time I have been close to the boarder, those giant stone walls, and I feel as though I'm really heading toward the center.

I'm almost there. I'm almost there. The view is getting bigger.

At least I still have time to think about how I'm even going to approach the palace. Do I sneak in? Just openly go up to the front door and knock? No wait… scratch that. I'm already being hunted down for looking like him.

Can't they just think this was all a coincidence?

Atem… I miss you so much right now. I just want to see you one more time, even if you don't return my feelings… I'd rather die in Egypt alone, than to live in my time never having the chance to see your wonderful face again.

With that last thought I drifted off to a dreamless slumber.

~~~~~Day Three~~~~~~

I woke to the morning star rising and its rays shining into my chambers. I rub my eyes and remove my covers away from me to stand and walk over to my open window. Beautiful. The people are very energetic, the markets are full, I see people playing games, and everything just seems right. Back to normal.

I am the Pharaoh of Egypt again.

I walk into my bathing room and walk over to my mirror. I forgot what my true eye color was and I didn't even realize it last night. A sort of red-violet color. When I see the tinge of violet, I couldn't help but think about Yugi. Sharing the same body meant of course eye-color as well. I sort of miss it. Always having someone to talk to and we were never alone.

I won't see those violet gems anymore…

I know so much about him throughout these years, and I left quickly. I had years to know him, and Yugi had hours to realize who I really was and what I had done.

I shook my head of these thoughts. I had to become Pharaoh today and from this day till my death. My real death this time… and be the ruler I was meant to be. I washed up and got dressed in my pharaoh attire with symbolic crown on my head with the eye of Ra along with my puzzle dangling from my neck. I never took it off… hm… I wonder how I slept with this last night.

I stepped out of my chambers and I hear my cousin's voice.

"Sire. Good morning. I hope you slept well after our meeting last night." It was my High Priestly Cousin, blue and white robes and all. I was feeling a little tired, but nothing out of the ordinary. I'm actually quite used to it since Yugi would stay up late all the time. I chuckle to myself.

"Yes, High Priest. I feel quite rested. Where are you off to now?" I asked.

"Following you, of course, to your throne room. We must announce that you have returned to us. The kingdom has no idea what you have been through. The last things they have seen were the horrid events that Zorc bestowed up on us." He said with a sigh, but smiled a mild weak smile. "Now that we have you back, the courage of our kingdom can be restored."

"I understand. I am here to stay until Osiris judges me instead of fighting with me." I assure him.

He smile turned into a grin. "Come my Pharaoh. Let us meet your court." He bowed and gestured me with the nudge of his neck to follow him.

I grinned.

Walking through these familiar hallways of gold and stone, it sent me a rush through my mind. Memories of walking through these hallways with my father and Mana. Receiving tutelage from an old friend who turned into my Dark magician. Those were the days.

After a few moments, I arrive into my throne room. I see my Millennium Court. Some are gone, but others are still alive and well, recovering from their small injuries, but nothing too serious.

"It's good to see that you are doing well my pharaoh." Isis, it's you and it is not. This "you" is the real wielder of the Millennium Necklace.

"You may have your seat, Pharaoh. You are once again our chosen one by Ra himself." Seth. You're using your professional tone. I smirk.

I come closer to my throne. It's gold and stone in the designs of my culture. It really is wonderful when you see it for yourself instead of seeing it in books, or references. I'm almost nervous to sit in it again.

For five-thousand years, I was trapped in the darkness of the puzzle, and then for years I was one with a remarkable young man who I entrusted my entire self to, and now he's no longer with me.

I am Pharaoh Atem. The last one in line of my direct lineage.

I slowly sit on my throne. My arms are at the rests, and sit up straight leaning against the back rest and my feet firmly sitting, parallel to the ground.

I am once again the pharaoh.

"My Millennium Court! I have returned as your Pharaoh. I have seen many things while my body stayed behind in its comatose state. I have spent thousands of years in this," I held my puzzle and I can feel that everyone focused on it, "while you all have only waited a couple of days. I am now here to lead you, to guide you, and see to it that we live in Ra's protect-"

I was suddenly interrupted. By the look of this very muscular gentleman, it is one of my royal guards. Seems I recognize and remember everything now. Handy.

"My Great Pharaoh, I apologize, but this is very urgent!" He seems to be really alarmed.

"How dare you come in here while the Great Pharaoh speaks!" Easy Seth… he might have something about Zorc.

"Hear him out Seth. This guard has seemed to have seen a ghost." Thank you Isis.

"Guard, you may come closer and speak of this. Tell me what the emergency is." I used my hand to gesture him to come forward.

The guard runs towards me, but Isis stops him a few yards away from me and kneels, bowing his head to face the floor. I see he's carrying a familiar blue in his hand.

"Please Sire! I want you and your court to be aware that there is an imposter of you roaming around this city! You have very similar looks, My Liege, and he has committed the crime of saying your name!"

My eyes widened. Someone that has very similar looks to mine?

My entire court gasped, or whatever was left of it… the depression will need to come later

"We will catch this imposter at once! We don't know where he has come from your Greatness, but we will see to it that your royal guard will catch him and eliminate him!" He said with such confidence.

"What is it that you have there?" Seth questioned as he stepped closer to the guard. The guard just handed him the cloth… please don't let it be what I think it is… there is only a few things I know that has that color… that specific color…

"It seems to look like a cloak. Such a magnificent color of this blue hue." He held up _his_ jacket.

It's Yugi's school uniform jacket! My mouth went slightly agape and I think I felt all the blood from my face flush out. I was completely shocked.

"Who would wear this in this climate?" Isis questioned.

"Yugi…" I whispered aloud. How can his jacket be here? Is he here in my kingdom? Is he roaming around? How did he get here? So many questions… "Tell us what happened right now!" I probably over reacted just now, but I don't want to guess. I want to be sure of what this guard saw!

"I and another guard encountered this boy. It seemed the people had him confused for the Great Pharaoh and everyone bowed to him. I was called out to help in a rush by another guard and this boy bumped into me. Sire, he was as if a copy, but his skin was so white, and he appeared to be much smaller than you. His eyes were rounder while Pharaoh's is sharper. He wore something around his neck and his shoes appeared to be black. I was holding him by this cloak and he slipped it off so I was only holding onto this."

I march over to the guard and snatch the jacket away from him. This belongs to Yugi! How is this here? Is he really here?

"We have to find him! Guards!" I yell out. More of my royal guards come out and stand in rank. "I order all of you to find this boy who resembles your Pharaoh, and bring him here to the palace immediately!" I whip around back to my throne to sit on again. I grip the arm rests until my knuckles show a lighter color.

"Yes your Greatness! We will find this boy and bring him here. For the Pharaoh, it shall be done!" The guard that spoke to me earlier led the speech. The others then bowed to me and then proceeded out of my court.

"Sire, we will catch this imposter and figure out what to do with him." Seth had said with a bowed head.

"No, that will not be necessary. I just want this boy in here. I need to rest. This has taken a toll on my mind." I pretended to have a headache by rubbing my head. "I feel as though I do not have the rest of my strength just yet, but I will see you all for our gathering tonight when we feast."

My court bowed to me. "We wish you a fast recovery, Son of Ra." They always say that when I don't feel well. I really need to gather my thoughts. This cannot be happening.

"High Priest, please let me know immediately when they have the boy and have brought him to my palace. Consider this urgent. I'm going to take my leave."

"Yes Pharaoh." He bowed to me again and I turned to walk to my chambers.

When I arrived, I walked over to my balcony and leaned against the corner and the wall. I see the bright sun and I can tell it's a little bit after high noon. If Yugi really is here, I want him found and…

In my arms.

I look into my hands and I still held his jacket. I hug it closer to me, bringing it to my face and I close my eyes, breathing in its scent. Smells of the hot sands and some sweat, but of a fresh scent. Judging by this smell, it seems he has been through a lot.

"Yugi… please be safe." I can only hope. My court will grow weary if I were to lose my stature. If I were still with Yugi in his present time, I would run wild through the streets, looking through every alley, asking anybody and everybody questions if they have seen him, but as pharaoh, this can be done for me. I wish I could this myself…

I pace back and forth in my chambers.

Did he come for me?

Does he want me?

Or did he just trip and fell right through the rift?

It can't be that. It was a long walk way to get to the rift. Unless something happened after I went through…

Now is not the time to think about this.

His safety is number one right now.

To be here with me is number two.

"PHARAOH! You really are awake!"

I sharply turn around. That voice! "Mana!"

She rushes toward me and I embrace her fully. My goodness! It really is her! She pulls back and I quickly examine her. She's in her usual tan, tunic outfit along with the shade on her head.

"Pharaoh! I was so scared I wouldn't see you alive! Everyone said that you would wake soon, but I was so paranoid that-" I place my finger on her lips and she hushed.

"But I'm fine. I have returned." I smiled to her and I see tears falling from her eyes. "You really are here and you really are back…" She hugged me again, tighter this time as if she thought I was going to disappear again. "I am."

"You have gone through so much Pharaoh. Five thousand years your soul had been through and facing so many challenges and-" Wait a minute…

"Mana, I haven't seen you yet since I awoke. How did you know all this?" She looked panic and smiled nervously.

"I wanted to visit you, but then you were already awake and talking to High Priest Seth. I wanted to let you be with him for a while. Plus, he would've been mean to me if I was there with you! I figured you shouldn't take on his 'mean' behavior until you talked to him first. So I just outside your chamber door."

"Thank you Mana, but you are my family too. At least you spared me from repeating my story again."

"I know, as you're mine. Oh Pharaoh! I also wanted to ask you something. Is that boy out there really Yugi Motou?" How did she..?

"How did you know?" I raised an eyebrow and she sat on my bed while I just stood looking at her.

"You gave a very descriptive list of what he looked like and what colors he usually wears while I was eavesdropping," I smirked, "… the way you spoke about this boy," my smirk disappeared, "he was really close to you. The two of you were one for goodness sake! But when you spoke about him, it seemed as if you had this, how can I say this… happiness and positive energy about him. I know you didn't tell your cousin everything, but to me, your voice said it all." She stood up and took my hand and stared straight into my eyes.

"You're in love with Yugi, aren't you?"

My mind came crashing down. Millions of thoughts of Yugi and my sexuality came into my mind. I have never been attracted to any male ever. I never liked men.

But after all the time I have spent with Yugi, after knowing everything about him, I couldn't help it. He is a beautiful man inside and out. I fell in love with his very being. If he was a woman, it would be the same thing… I'd still be in love with Yugi. No other human being can compare to this young man.

I haven't admitted it out loud to anyone yet that I was in love with Yugi, and I certainly made sure that he didn't know either, but it was very recently when I came to this realization. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and spoke to my loving "sister".

"Mana, you are right. I have never been attracted to any man, but knowing him inside out, he certainly is a remarkable being. I have changed so much because of him. I was also stripped away from him in a long, instant moment if that makes any sense. We didn't even get to have a 'last day' together because we had to prepare for our Ceremonial Duel for me to return back as your pharaoh." I closed my eyes and I lightly gripped her hands into mine. I felt her body react, but I couldn't tell.

"I couldn't even talk to him the night before because it took us most of the night preparing for the duel. We had to take it seriously so he would be able to send me back. "I looked into her eyes then and she seemed so sad. "I just wish I just had one more day with him, Mana. Just one more day to enjoy each other's presence, say what really should've been said, even it if was only merely to deepen our bond. I just wanted one more day before I had to leave him." I noticed my vision started to get blurry. I let go of her hands and I touched my eye lightly only for my fingers to have been me with tears.

"I'm sorry Mana to overwhelm you like this. So much has happened and-" I suddenly widen my eyes because before I knew it, she embraced me and she was sniffling. I could feel her tears going through my clothing on my shoulder.

"Oh Atem… no one should feel this way. You didn't even get to tell him how you feel! You must feel so lonely right now! You had spent every second of you spiritual being with him and then you just go. Atem, know that this isn't your fault. You didn't leave him! He knew and you knew that you had to come back to us. It was for destiny's sake so that you fully defeated Zorc and come back to rule again as pharaoh. But as a man, you must feel so lonely without your counterpart. I'm so sorry that this happened to you. I'm so sorry."

All I could do was raise my arms and hold her closer to me. I started to stifle a bit. Small hiccups became long sighs as I try to hide my emotions. Some other noise would come out of my mouth whenever I tried to cover up another sound. I whispered into her ear.

"Don't be sorry, Mana. I just wish I had at least one more day to tell him how I feel. I felt lonely as soon as I looked at myself in the mirror for the first time. You should see him. We have a lot of similarities. Then I thought, I'll never see his face or feel his remarkable soul again." She pried me away from her and I stared at her teary smiley face.

"Atem. Don't forget. He might be here. He might actually have come for you." Of course! How could have I forgotten so quickly! I had been so caught up in my sadness. "He could really be here if the royal guards didn't have hallucinations from this heat. Please believe in him, Atem." She started to become a little excited, making her body slightly bounce.

"That's right. That guard was very confident that he saw my look-a-like." I started to ponder. "Mana, I need a very big favor from you right now."

"Anything Atem!" She smiled happily wiping away her tears. I have a feeling she already knows what I'm going to ask.

"Please find Yugi for me." I had wiped a tear away gently and smiled, but my eyes begged for her help.

"I was going to anyway even if you didn't ask." She lightly hugged me again. "Please have faith in me. I will find him. I should find him in a day or two or even faster. I know these roads like no other." She pulled away and patted her chest, confidence building in her.

"I know. I remember how many times you snuck out of the palace when we were so much younger." I couldn't help but chuckle. "You never wanted to do anything that Mahaado wanted you to do." At the mention of his name, we both stood in silence remembering him just for a moment.

Mana headed over to my balcony and was about to swing herself off, but she said to me before going, "He wants you to be happy, Atem. He'll always be with us no matter what and he will continue to serve you as he is now. I will help you as much as I can in his place. I'm sure we can visit him in his tablet shrine once we find Yugi." Then she jumped off.

At least there was another floor below me that she could jump off too. I did hear an echo of a small "ow", but she's a big girl. I couldn't help but laugh to myself.

All this talk with Mana has passed so much time that Ra is already starting to set.

I look out the window again and whisper to the wind. "Yugi, if you really are here. I only hope that Mana finds you first than the royal guards." It would be harder to hold face in front of my royal court if you were to be captured by the guards. At least with Mana, you can have a better entrance and introduction.

After my last thought, overlooking the balcony with such yearning feelings, I treaded back into my room to ready myself, and only myself, for my welcoming feast.

* * *

><p>Day three of being in this miraculous kingdom. I see kids playing on the paths, people negotiating trades among the flea markets, I even see some couples and families walking together.<p>

It wasn't so bad actually. There are still some who are poor… and bum-like like me, but still making an effort to stay positive… some of us anyway.

But seriously I need a shower.

I would love a bed to sleep in.

And some good food to eat.

How the heck did Aladdin do this? I mean really… He must've been seventeen or eighteen and was living as a street rat most of his life.

Well, I guess that is a main difference between him and me. I had luxuries compared to him and I went from sixty to zero when I jumped into that rift.

I still don't regret it you know. I would do it again if I can just see that strong, fierce, handsome face again.

I just wish I knew how to get to him.

Should I just be captured by the guards? Should I just stroll up to the front steps and ask? Man, I bet once they see me again though, they might think I'm a doppelganger or something and kill me... ack. That's not a very pleasant thought.

Who am I kidding… I'm already on Egypt's most wanted!

They might think I will replace the pharaoh or something…

I should really think up my strategy.

I just wish that our mind link was still working. It's been real lonely in my head these past few days. I have no one to talk to at all. I wonder if my dear Atem is feeling the same way?

I doubt it. I mean he's back with this family and friends, he's moving on. He knew this was going to happen. I wonder if I'm being selfish for wanting him to know what my feelings are. Well, too late to turn back now!

I decided to go trudging through the sandy streets again to just snatch the smallest food scraps that won't be missed by anyone.

I walk along some more of the emptier stalls where there were some varieties of nuts. They looked like almonds, pistachios, and some other kinds, and I don't know what nuts would grow around here, but right now they look delicious.

My stomach growled… easy now Yugi… Don't let hunger take over your senses!

I just want to jump out and tackle those nuts! That guy isn't looking. If I linger too long, I might probably get cau-

I heard a yell. Like when your parents have caught you from a far while you're doing something bad. That kind. Awww nuts. Okay, what I learned so far for the past three days. When I hear something threatening, just bail.

Instincts have told me that I just need to run and don't look back. I'm running in between people and zig zagging it out of the area I was just drooling in. I was so close to getting breakfast!

Run run run run!

I hear more yelling! Okay, so at least I was right in thinking that all that yelling was for me. As I'm running, I turn back and I see a girl with a short white tunic and a hat. She was really tanned and after me. I have no idea who she is, but she does look familiar in a way. Still though, I gotta keep running. Why did I even look back? That just makes me lose focus and-

"OOOOFFF!"

Bump into someone. I shake my head an realized I bumped into someone's loin cloth! I really am short or this guy is tall!

"_Hey it's the doppelganger! Capture him and bring him to the Pharaoh!"_ How did he recognize me so fast? What did he say? I cannot understand diddly squat about this!

They must've had a guard meeting to catch me. Great! I gotta hide!

Get my bearings and run run run! I get up and going in between people. I'm getting a lot of shouts. Probably telling me to watch it or something. I turn back… Great, I see three guards on my tail now! Everyone at the palace is probably on a red alert to find me now.

As I'm running, I'm pulling on my bum robe to cover my hair and arms. Everyone is tan here but me.

I wish I could stop for water, but these guys just don't know when to give up. I have to hide.

I scan my surroundings ahead of me. If I go around that corner, I have to find a barrel or another box to hide in. I'm getting pretty good at this. I'll just hope that I'll keep my winning streak.

I make an immediate turn onto the next building and luckily, I get into the bum side of an alleyway and I dive behind an empty stall and wrap blankets around me and hide put barrels in front me. I've noticed that guards don't usually turn to this alleyway because it seems that they find it disgusting with all the poor people.

I can see through the fabric of the dirty blankets that I covered myself with. I see one and there's another one! Two guards? There should've been three. And what about that girl that was chasing me earlier? I steady my breathing to not panic, and the guards were looking around.

Oh my God! One is walking straight towards my spot behind the stall! Stay calm, Yugi. Staaaaaaaay…. Hold breath… don't panic…

I heard a sound as if a rock was thrown and hit the ground. The guard that was heading towards me lost its attention me and ran toward the sound. I stayed hidden in my spot for a few more moments.

"Whew!" I took off the blanket and drew in a deep breath and relaxed. "So lucky!" Sometimes, when you don't say anything for quite a while, you just gotta remember you have a voice!

As I was staggering to get up and pull the hood over me, I saw the girl that was chasing me earlier right in front of me!

"Oh God! No leave me alone!" I didn't even stop to see what she wanted. I can't trust anyone! Run run run away! I pulled the bum robe around me closer to my head to avoid evil stares.

"_No wait! Stop! I'm a friend!"_ I look back at her and she seems to be pleading with her eyes and her arm outstretched to me. "Sorry lady! I don't know what you're saying, so maybe some other time!" I tried yelling to her. I'm losing my breath again and I realize my speed is slowing down. I turn the corner and I'm in a dead end…

"It's a dead end! No! Not now!" I start to panic and rub the walls just hoping that there was some "open sesame" button. No Disney movie way out for me! Shoot! How the heck am I gonna get out of this one!

She reached me and she was also out of breath. She bent over and put her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath. Well, she's not attacking me right away.

Then she stood up right, put her hands on her hips, and began waving her bossy finger at me! _"Good I made it. I honestly didn't think I was going to find you so fast! The pharaoh will be most pleased! Who knew that you hung around so close to the palace! It was the last place the guards would look for until you stupidly bumped into one! You should have waited for me!"_

I gave her the most quizzical look I could. "I don't understand you." I said it the only way I could. I pointed to her and I gestured an "I don't know" with my hands and shoulders.

She raised her eye brown and had an "ah-ha" moment then nodded. _"Oh, I see! You don't understand me. Just like how I don't understand you. _She scratched her head. _"This is odd. Then how did you and the pharaoh understand each other?" _She walked in circles around me now and I'm thinking at this point she isn't really… all that bad. She hasn't killed me or called for reinforcements.

Her face actually looks kinda familiar…

Then her face brightened up.

She pointed to herself, mainly her face. "Mana." Oh, I guess her name is Mana then. She then pointed to me. I pointed to my face, "Yugi". She then clapped her hands excitedly and then gestured to my hair jogged behind me. She removed my robe slowly.

My hair spiked up, but it was droppy. It was sandy, oily, and just plain dirty. But she looked at it carefully. She picked up my red-violet tinted ends of my hair and ruffled the black part of my hair. I didn't know what she was doing, but I guess she was really intrigued. Don't ask me why I was letting her do this… it's quite hypnotizing really… I feel as though she could be a good person.

She was then facing me again and tugged on one of my blonde bangs. "Ow!" She let go quickly and looked nervous. _"Sorry."_ I just shrugged my shoulders. She backed away from me and then was looking happy again. Almost really excited.

She then picked up her own hair and tried to make it star shape too, like mine. She looked around and then whispered. "Atem."

My eyes had gotten wider. Did she say his name!

"You know Atem!" I rushed towards her but then she clamped my mouth with her hand and said a quick and sharp "Shhhh!". Right… I can't say his name here. That's how I got into this mess in the first place.

She nodded her head and smiled. She must be a friend of his! She has to be! "Oh! My jacket was taken by a guard and At-er… the pharaoh must have seen it! He sent you didn't he!" Then she gave me a quizzical look again. "Right, you don't understand me." I sighed and gave her a nervous smile and I gestured the "I don't know". At least the gesture seems to be universal so far.

She took my robe and covered my hair for me and I held it tight. She took my hand and I just automatically followed her.

I hope she's a friendly instead of an enemy. She seems and looks too nice for me to think she's a bad guy.


	5. Sorry I'm Sick

A/N: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Otherwise, there would be some MASSIVE YugixYami/Atem going on up in those episodes… :D I guess I own the idea of this fanfic though...?

Oh FYI- _italicized words_mean it's a different language and Yugi/Atem are not meant to understand it.

Sorry for this laggy update too! I was uninspired for a tic… a really long tic… but I got my groove back! For now… lulz!

I DON'T HAVE A BETA. So 95% of it you can figure out and make sense of it on your own. :D I do skim through it once or twice, but that's about it. Sorry about all the mistakes.

**REMEMBER! **I do First POV! There will be FRAGMENTS! People's thoughts are never formed like a novel where everything is jumbled up in complete sentences. I like to make this more fun than typical First POVs. I'm still getting some practice in. :D

Hope you enjoy and review at the end. No flames, but constructive feedback is fine as always. Just don't tell me about corrections. As stated, I do not have a beta. Let me know though if you do have questions/comments about he plot, flow of the story, etc.

333

* * *

><p>Mid-Afternoon of Day Three…<p>

I feel that I am getting so much closer to him. I have the best lead so far in the past couple of days and she's dragging me in between crowds and going through back alleyways and hiding behind walls and street objects such as merchant booths or barrels. I feel as though I might be reaching my limit because I'm so malnourished and exhausted from all the running and hiding. I barely have had anything to eat and I've had the worse sleep in my life. From all the little cuts and bruises I've gotten, I'm surprised I haven't gotten an infection from all this dirt and touch contact I've had from bumping into people.

You know, this could actually be a danger… what happens if I'm not used to any of the "past" diseases… Oh man! Too complicated…

I'm sorry Atem, but I need to sit down for a little while. Just a few minutes, and maybe some break just to feel functioning.

"Mana." I say aloud.

"Yugi?" We both stop and she turns around with a worried look. I think she caught onto my condition because I was trembling and I began to lean on a wall where we stopped. She put her hand to my forehead and her other hand on her forehead and she began to look panicked. Did I have a fever? I thought I was just warm and sweaty because of my bum robe and the heat of the sun. Then again, there was an Egyptian night that was pretty cold…

She took my hand and guided me to another alleyway where it seemed to be really empty. She sat me on a wooden crate and snuggled the robe on me a little closer to my skin. She used one hand to cup my face to make me look at her. I started to struggle with my eyes now and my head began to hurt. This is bad timing. I was feeling just fine earlier in the day.

Did the stress of all this finally catch up to me? Have I been ignoring a signal?

Jeeze… really bad timing… I don't want to see my handsome pharaoh when I look like crap! Well… er… nevermind… I already do. I'm dirty as Hell! And I bet I smell too. Bad. But now I'm sick to top it all off.

"Yugi." I heard my name and I opened my eyelids wider. She got my attention and I see her raise her hands and pushed air towards me to signify for me to stay here and she pointed to herself and pointed at a direction and signified for me to stay again. She jogged away and I leaned back into the shadow part of the wall and felt the coolness of it seep into my ragged robe and through my black shirt. My pants didn't feel so bad, at least the uniform was a breathable material and I felt a weird peaceful feeling as a breeze passed me by.

I listen intently on people talking that are passing by the alleyway. I don't understand the language, but I can tell some of the tones just by listening. I turn my head and I see the busybodies walking around, kids playing, bargaining with merchants, couples chatting…

I close my eyes and pretend that me and Atem are chatting away and shopping around the bazaar.

But I doubt that he can even just walk down the flea markets. He's Pharaoh after all. I wonder how big the palace is. Does he have a garden? How far is The Nile River from here? Would he let me hold his hand?

I start to smile. I wonder if he'll at least accept me into his life. Well, I mean after I tell him the reason why I went through the rift.

My Yami will say, 'Yugi! What are you doing here?' 'Oh well, you know Atem. I came to tell you something.'

But my dumbass or maybe the fever talking… or both, I said slowly and in a whisper:

"I came for you, Atem…"

I started to chuckle nervously because I whispered his name. I hope that no one heard it. That's a feverish accident not to be happening again.

"_I heard it! He spoke the pharaoh's name! Arrest him!"_ Oh now there is some yelling, I open my eyes slowly and I see guards pointing their spears at me from the adjacent wall from where I was. Really, patrolling on this side of town!

I get up in a rush and I was all wobbly. My legs felt like jelly. My headache became worse, but my first instinct was to run. Too bad I didn't have the instinct to run to a different direction. I ran deeper into the alleyway and I looked behind me and the guards had to file in one by one to fit into the narrow space.

"_Use the powder when you have the chance!"_ I heard a yelling, but I don't know what it means. This language barrier is getting really annoying!

"This is really annoying!" I shout out. I back into a wall. "MANA! Where are you? MANA!" I yell out her name! I hope she is still close by to hear me. I think I'm really screwed right now.

A guard that's facing me drops his spear and digs into a pouch. "Stop whatever you're doing!" I raise my hands and I try to make an angry face, but I just hear an "hmph" sound from him. Guess my nineteen year old baby-face isn't exactly threatening.

I see that he is holding in his hand like a fist. I didn't know what to do at this moment, so in an impulse, like an idiot that I am, I dove for his spear hoping I can get to it in time to have some kind of defense.

"_Do it now!"_ I heard more of their foreign language and just as I was about to make the leap of faith, the guard closest to me opens the palm of this hand to reveal a white powder and just as quickly that I had seen it in his hand, the guard blew it into my face.

"AH! What the-!" I was shocked of what just happened and surprised! I coughed and waved my hands in the air to scatter the powder as much as I could, but despite all that effort, it had still touched my face. My skin doesn't feel any irritation, but my eyes are itchy with a slight burning!

"Oh my God! What the Hell did you guys do to my eyes!" I started to rub them frantically. Out of instinct, I took off my robe and held it to my face to remove as much of this burning powder from my eyes as possible.

"_It is the doppelganger of Great Pharaoh! Detain him and we'll bring him to our majesty!"_ Oh no! Did they figure me out!

I stopped rubbing my face and I looked up to see them…

When did it get dark? I tried to open my eyes wider, but I feel my eyes getting itchier as I try to open them wider, but the air around me is what irritated my eyes. I tried to look down with my eyes to see my hands but all I saw was black…

BLACK!

"I'M BLIND! YOU MADE ME BLIND! MANA!" I kept backing up until I hit the wall. I want to escape!

I started to have dizzy spells… no not now! "Please not now…" I feel the room spinning, but I keep fighting for consciousness. I feel an aggressive hand grab onto mine and dragging me to what I think is out in the open. I hear people walking around and I think some whispers too.

"_Guards! Please stop this at once! He is ill!"_ I hear a female voice.

"_Mana! We are detaining the doppelganger! What are you doing here outside of the palace?"_

"_Um… I was sent here to let you know to be careful with him. Pharaoh doesn't want us to harm him for he… uh… wants us to… question him! Yes! And he looks ill!"_ That sounds like its Mana!

"Mana? Mana?" I pry myself away from the guard's wrist and reach out to Mana, but I don't know where she is! I feel a more delicate wrist hold onto my hand and I hear a whisper. "Yugi." Oh good it is her.

"_Mana, why does this boy seek you out?"_

"_I was tending to the boy. He has meant no harm to me, and I was going to bring him food. I was sent out by Pharaoh to find you, but I found him first. We must be careful with him for that is Great Pharaoh's wish."_

"_If that is Great Pharaoh's wish, then his wish is law. I shall escort you and the doppelganger to the palace. My subordinates shall keep patrolling as usual."_

Man I wish I knew what was going on. This is really frustrating. I take a deep breath and let it out. I feel trembling again and I was about to just fall, but Mana was holding me steady and I had my other arm outstretched for balance.

I turned to try to face Mana. I pointed to my eyes and I waved my hand back towards me and moving it side to side of my face, then I shake my head. I hope that's the sign she can figure out to let her know I'm blind. I lost my bum robe so I can't even show her. I have no idea what's going on.

I could tell she was moving around by the sounds of the dirt under her feet and the difference in the feeling of her grip on me. I think she's moving around. She then put something against me and I used my free hand to grab onto it. I recognize the material as the robe. She then took my hand that she was holding and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"_You used the powder on him?"_

"_It couldn't be helped Mana. He didn't surrender and he was after my spear. We needed him to sit still and the opportunity arose. Other than that, he has no injuries that we have caused."_

"_Alright. He doesn't seem to be in any pain than he has been since I first found him, so I believe you. Let us escort him to the palace. Tis for the pharaoh."_

"_Alright. Men, continue with surveying the city."_

"_Sir!" _I heard footsteps going off into the distance. I guess the guards left.

"_Let us be on our way, Mana."_

"_Alright. _Yugi." I feel her gently bringing towards her and tugging me.

This is so crazy. I've literally been in the dark about this whole situation. I don't know what they are talking about, except that I think… I think two guards left, but then one is still here? I'm so lost and I have no idea what is going on. I can't believe that throughout this whole ordeal I've been scared out of my wits in a land unknown to me in the afterlife.

As we were moving along, I feel Mana using the rag robe to cover my head and arms. Does it even matter? After the fiasco of my second day here that the Egyptians thought I was their pharaoh, I'm sure the public themselves is searching out where the imposter is. I'm the imposter to everyone here in this city, but I think I have finally two people on my side.

The love of my life, and his sidekick. That makes me smile. Tea was right I guess with all of her friendship speeches. They actually kinda stick to you and you remember them when you need it most.

But of course, everything is a lot harder if you're in my shoes. Stuck in the afterlife, in Egypt, where I don't even know the language- no speaking, reading, or writing at all-, no money so I have to result to thievery or not eat or drink at all, and to top it all off, the city is looking for me because they think I'm the pharaoh's imposter.

Mana is being my eyes right now and my walking stick. I'm really feeling exhausted right now.

Eff. My. Life.

Seriously, I have more respect for the homeless now. People shouldn't always think that they are crazy drug addicts. If they can do this on an everyday basis, they have some balls to just wing it in life.

I hold onto Mana's shoulders for a better grip. I think she sensed it that I might pass out soon. I really do feel like it though, but I shake my head whenever I feel like I'm gonna fall asleep. If I trust Mana and this guard, at least I hear another pair of feet in the dirt road, I should be led to the palace now. She's helping me stay up. She puts a tighter grip on my hand that's around her shoulders and her other hand to keep me up right. I hope I'm not too heavy for her.

And we're walking… been walking for… I have no idea. I lost all sense of time since I first got here. I just know when its morning, noon, evening, and night. No exact hour. What the heck is going on… I really want to know…

How do the blind go through this everyday?

You really start to think what you have been taking advantage for. I wonder how Yami felt (better use that name for a while before I feverishly blurt out his real name again like dumbass)? Coming into a different country, a completely different time period, and learning to adapt. At least he knew my…language…

Oh my God… He knew my language… was it because we were sharing the mind link?

Are we going to not understand each other now that since we don't have it anymore?

"Damn!" I whispered. I hold onto Mana's shoulder just a little tighter. "Yugi?" I nod my head toward her signaling that I was okay. Crap! This is insane. I won't be able to understand him, let alone proclaim my love for him!

What kind of afterlife is this! Seriously! This is going to be a really big disaster. I start tearing up, letting out a drop or two. I think Mana couldn't tell because it's probably mixed in with my feverish sweat.

This is getting way too hard, but I can't turn back. I'm so close to seeing him now. I feel like it has been years already and it's only been days. I'm really tired.

We came to a halt and I hear a more low tone of footsteps. Sounds like people are climbing stairs. Mana lets go of my waist and picks up a slack of my pants that's on my knees and places my leg on a step.

Oh! We reached the stairs!

I begin to start going up the stairs with her and she pats my back. I guess to say 'good job!" I snort and smile and I hear a giggle from her. Body language is certainly wonderful.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourt-oooff! Okay, that was a flat surface. Hm…

I'm sensing that we are here…

My heart is racing…

My breathing gets heavier and quicker…

I'm going to see him! Er… I can't.

He's going to see me though!

I'm not ready! I'm not ready! I smell, I'm ugly, I'm sweating, I'm dirty and- ohh….

Another dizzy spell…

I can't make it.

I can't.

My eyes get heavier, I start to feel hotter, my body is aching…

My anxiety just made everything worse for me.

I feel Mana has a tighter grip on me. I must've been tipping over at some point without knowing.

I hear whispers and I hear more conversations that I just cannot understand worth the life of me.

Mana tightens her grip and pulls on my waist and we hold still. I hear doors opening.

We walked in slowly and after about ten or fifteen steps, we stopped and I felt the gentle motions of Mana lowering me to ground on all fours and putting me into a kneeling position. Oh God, this is it, isn't it?

"_High Preist _Seth_, it is an honor to be in your presence. We request an immediate audience with Great Pharaoh. We have brought the doppelganger. We had to use the blind powder on him for he did not surrender to us."_ Hm, the guard spoke. Seth… I recognize that name… I can't seem to remember right now… My head feels so hazy right now.

"_Tis true?"_ I hear a raspy voice that reminds me a lot of Seto Kaiba.

"_Yes. _Mana_, remove the robe."_ The guard spoke and- ah! Mana took off my robe! I wasn't prepared for this! I instinctively put my hands on my head to try to flatten my hair and hide its style and colors. I have no idea if it's working. Mana patted my back and I just took it as a signal to rise. I slowly did, but my breathing was getting slower now and my head was pulsing.

I feel a hand on my chin and moving my head from side to side.

"_I see. So it is all very true. Pharaoh's word is absolute truth. This is the boy. I will fetch Son of Ra and I shall return with him very shortly. This is a private matter. Guards! You are to exit this throne room at once and stand by the doors outside."_

"_Yes High Priest _Seth_. It shall be done."_ More footsteps leave.

"Mana_, you may put the robe back on him. He seems to be very feverish. I have noticed he has bruises on his arms and some small open injuries that have not been attended too. Not to worry, he will be taken care of and the powder seems to be wearing off. It seems his pupils are returning to normal." _I heard a soothing ending at that last part of when the Seto-voice was talking. It's kinda relaxing. The robe is back on me, but not covering my hair anymore.

I hear footsteps leaving and getting softer as it gets farther away. What's going on?

I start to see light… and blurry shapes.

Oh! My vision is coming back!

"Mana." I turn to face her and I can start to see her face again. I rub my eyes and it sort of helped. I can see her facial features again, vaguely, but again!

"Yugi?" She cocked her neck to the side out questioning me calling her name. I used my eyes to look around and back at her and smiled. She smiled back at me. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. My eyes are feeling more relaxed no longer do I feel that background irritation feeling that I had since when the powder was first used onto me.

I started to get up to stretch my body and legs, but then I started to tip over again, and I lost my balance. I heard footsteps coming, sounds of two people, but then one pair was rushing. It was happening so fast and yet in slow motion. I tried to look toward where the footsteps are coming from and I see a familiar figure rushing toward me. It still seemed blurry from a distance, and then I was noticing that the scenery is moving sideways. I'm falling… and I blinked.

I landed to what felt like a warm embrace.

"Yugi!" I felt a slight shake from the embrace. That voice…

I kept my eyes closed as I was trying to regain my composure. Then I coughed and opened my eyes slightly. My eyes were trying to adjust to my new level of horizon that was close to the floor.

It was a familiar star-shaped head that I can see.

"Yugi! _Can you hear me?"_ I can't understand him. It's just my name I know. I'm starting to see colors… face shape, ears, yellow bangs and some were standing up. A red tint at the end of the star and black color filling. His face is very handsome and elegant. So sophisticated… and tanned…and those eyes… worried, crimson-violet eyes….

Atem!

"Atem! I finally found you!" I smiled and I brought my hand to his cheek. I think he smiled back at me and I'm not sure if he took my hand, but things are starting to go black. No… I just got to him… "Sorry Atem… I'm sick…" I wasn't sure if I grinned or was still smiling, but then I passed out. The last words I heard were:

"Yugi! _What did you say? I don't understand! Yugi! Quickly! To the infirmary ward"_

Nope. I still don't get it…

* * *

><p>My Ra! Yugi is in my arms this very second!<p>

"Yugi! Yugi!" I shake him a little, but he is not waking up.

"It's okay, Pharaoh. I'm sure he is just ill and has fainted. Let's take him to the infirmary." My High Priest said.

"Yes you are right. I'm just so. Surprised. He's here. He's actually here."

I'm lift Yugi and carry him bridal style directly the infirmary ward.

I cannot believe it! Yugi is here in my kingdom! He's here!

I turn to Mana as the three of us are walking in a fast pace.

"What has happened to Yugi?"

"Oh Pharaoh so much as happened! His crime is saying your name and the guards used the blinding powder on him when he didn't surrender! He's sick Pharaoh." She breathes. "He has a fever and possibly infections from his injuries. It seemed like he hasn't eaten for days and hasn't had a proper bath. I found him in the most under-privileged streets in the kingdom. He'll be fine I'm sure of it!" I can tell she is trying to catch up to my speed in walking. She puts her hand on my shoulder and we slow down. We get to the infirmary and I pushed the doors open very hard.

"Healer! Healer!" I yelled and I quickly put Yugi onto a bed in the middle of the room.

"Son of Ra I'm here." I see my physician, a middle aged woman came rushing through. She looks at me then at Yugi on the bed.

"Oh my! It is the doppelganger! He is injured!" She gasped and rushed to the other side of the bed. She quickly put a hand to his forehead and checked his wrist. She lets out a sigh and turns to me again.

"Great Pharaoh, the doppelganger will be fine. He has a fever and he has a steady pulse. I believe he may have a minor infection because of his open injuries."

"He is not a doppelganger, Woserit. He is my… friend. He is his own person." I looked at her as I said this. She smiled. "Yes Great Pharaoh understood. What is his name?"

I heard her, but I didn't answer for some reason. I just kept staring at the beautiful human being that is in this bed.

I saw Mana at the corner of my and she walked with Woserit. "Come Woserit. We should get the herbs and bandages. Oh and his name is Yugi."

"Yes Mana you are quite right. Yugi hmm? Odd name for a man. Also his skin is so white. Where did he come from?" I overheard them. I noticed them reaching for things on a shelf that wasn't too far away from where Yugi and I are.

They came walking back with clean sheets, a bowl of water, and a mortar and pestle with some leaves already in it plus a salve.

"Pharaoh, where did this boy come from?" My healer asked me again.

"He comes from a faraway place. Extremely far from here." I never took my eyes off of Yugi. I used my peripheral vision to grab a small sheet from Woserit's hand and wiped excess dirt that was on his cheek. Slowly but surely it's taking a lot off…

His skin is a pearly white… it will be sensitive to our Egyptian sun.

"My my Son of Ra. You are very kind to this young boy." Woserit turns to me and smiles. This is the only woman that isn't a part of my court to speak to me so informal.

"Yes. This friend is very dear to me. We have been through so many adventures together while I was in my astral state. It may have been two days for you, but it was a very very long time for me." I smiled at her. I turn to Mana and she is using the mortar and pestle to grind the herbs into the salve. "He'll be fine Pharaoh, just like Woserit said. He just needs time to heal."

"Pharaoh, we will take care of things here. I know you want to be here for the boy, but you must attend to your other chosen duties." I see her move toward Yugi and lift him up bridal style.

"Where are you taking him?" I just got him with me. I don't want to be a part from him so soon. I must have looked panicked as Woserit gave a light laugh and Mana a soft giggle.

"Pharaoh, Yugi has been through a lot and his injuries are minor, but this boy is very dirty and he needs to be cleaned up before we apply the medicines. In fact, we can use one of our special medicinal baths to help the process quicker."

"But-" I was interrupted with Mana's voice.

"No buts Your Highness! You still have a few things to do such as judgments and all that. I will fetch you once we have cleaned him up so that way you can be the first person he sees when he wakes up." Mana reassured me. She took my hand and guided me toward the doors to the hallway.

"Pharaoh, I know you love him, and I'm sure he has some sort of affection towards you because you have been together for such a long time. I know that he followed you here. I can feel it that it is Fate having a hand in this for the both of you. For now though, you still have to do your duties. We should be done by the time you are done with your evening agenda, right around after dinner when we have already cleaned him and he has rested some. Come check on him then." She winks at me and smiled.

"Alright you win." I sighed but I give her a stern yet playful look. "But first thing after he gets his bath and is decent, you come straight to me. Do you understand?" She bows and says, "As the Pharaoh wishes, it shall be done." She stands up straight again. "Bye now!" And swiftly closes the doors.

I sigh and turn to start walking toward the direction needed. To the throne room I suppose. I am scheduled for judgments and requests.

I smell a strong odor around me. I look around and start sniffing my hand and robes. Oh, must've been Yugi. He has a strong smell of sweat and sands. That robe he was wearing was Ra awful ugly and uncomfortable. I better change to remove this smell…

Smell huh… I wonder how Yugi lived since he arrived. I don't know how long he has been here. We were quite lucky to have found him so soon after I heard he was here. I start to head over to my chambers.

He was so angelic even in his "homeless" state. I wonder what he has been through. Come to think of it…

When I had him in my arms. I heard my name, but I couldn't understand anything else he was saying. Could it have been the fever that he was incoherent… surely it had to be that… then again…

I grip the puzzle…

Did I just not understand him?


	6. We Really Do

A/N: I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Otherwise, there would be some MASSIVE YugixYami/Atem going on up in those episodes… :D I guess I own the idea of this fanfic though...?

Oh FYI- italicized words mean it's a different language and Yugi/Atem are not meant to understand it, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't! Learn their struggles!

Again sorry for the major major major lag! I just finished this chapter and I wanted to upload it ASAP.

I DON'T HAVE A BETA. So 95% of it you can figure out and make sense of it on your own. :D

I do skim through it once or twice, but that's about it. Sorry about all the mistakes.

REMEMBER! I do First POV! There will be FRAGMENTS! People's thoughts are never formed like a novel where everything is jumbled up in complete sentences. I like to make this more fun than typical First POVs. I'm still getting some practice in. :D

Hope you enjoy and review at the end. No flames, but constructive feedback is fine as always. Just don't tell me about corrections. As stated, I do not have a beta. Let me know though if you do have questions/comments about the plot, flow of the story, etc. I'll try to answer the best I can without spoilers.

/Atem/ and \\Yugi\\ mind link.

I'll do my best to keep updating.

Oh and again, please review! :D

Evening-ish…

* * *

><p>Mmmmmm…<p>

Smells so fresh…

So minty…

I feel so good here…

Unnnnn…don't move me around… I feel a little sore…

Mmmm… Such soothing hands and man my shoulders are feeling good…and now my back…

I move my legs to adjust my bottom… but I feel something weird… not regular movement…

A splash?

I quickly open my eyes and I look around. I'm panicking, my breathing rate is increasing and sharper… Oh God where am I?

"_Shhh… it's okay young one. You are safe. _Mana_ will return soon. She had gone to get you a fresh pair of clothes._" Mana? Where's Mana!?

"AHHHHH!" I unleash this wrath of movement using my limbs and I'm splashing everywhere. I was able to quickly stand up from wherever I was and I was in immediate flight mode.

I'm running across this shallow pool and causing what I believe is panic and fear through of what I think was a woman.

"_No wait! It's alright! I'm here to help you!"_ I look back and God damn it, I still can't understand people!

"Get away from me! Weirdo!" I turn forward again and I enter a room full of beds. "Oh crap. Is this like a whore house? Did I just dream that I was in Atem's arms?" I put my hands on my head and I shag up my hair a bit. "No no no! I knew this crap was real, but not… real real!" Whore houses of innocent young looking kids… but I'm an adult! I'm nineteen years old… ugh…

I notice a draft in my groin area and I looked down and my wang is just hanging out there.

"She saw my man hose…" I quickly place my hand over carrying my junk and ding! I could just use a bed sheet! I swipe it off a bed really quickly and fold it and wrap it around myself. I hear footsteps and I start to just run again. Seriously… it's a handy reflex!

I whip open the doors and I look to my left and my right. Screw it just pick a side.

I run left…

I'm breathing, but I feel weak already. I breathe deeper and I'm sweating pretty quickly. I think I'm still sick.

I look around again and I notice the interior design. Gold, smooth rock, hieroglyphics, and some deep pits in the walls to hold some pottery that I'm not too familiar with… and the paintings… I go up to the wall and place my hand…

"I'm really at the palace. He really did hold me…" I slightly blushed… Maybe that tanned lady back there was actually just helping me while I've been passed out… I guess I should go back.

"_You there! Who are you?!"_

I whip my head back and I turn to see the oh-so familiar kinds of faces. "Aw man… guys I'm cool." I raise my hands in a sort of surrender, but they charge at me…

I start to walk backwards and I whirl around and begin in a sprint.

"_Doppelganger! You are to cease this instant! In the name of the Pharaoh, we will hold you under our authority and bring you to punishment! Guards! The Doppelganger is in the palace! He needs to be captured at once and bound!"_

Blah blah blah! Run run run! No one is friendly looking and those guys don't seem to know that I'm the pharaoh's special friend…

Hmm… special friend…

Snap out of it Yugi! Does this seem to be the time to be thinking about our relationship?

"OOFF!" I bumped into something warm and sweating and I land on my ass. "Oww…Ssssss." I rub my butt and I get up quickly, but I'm too slow for this guy. I'm grabbed by the shoulders and I just glare at him. I'm defeated! I looked straight into the eyes of the heavy eyeliner buff motherfu-

"_I have captured him! Quickly! Bring the bindings and we shall present him inside the throne room where shall meet, Great Pharaoh." _Great. More foreign language talk… is this how some interracial couples feel if they don't know the other's language?

First three guards and another pops out of the corner with some rope. The guard that is holding me up has put me down and I just roll my eyes as they put my hands behind my back.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, Ow!" I felt a strong tug and rope burn on my wrists. "I guess American Miranda rights don't apply here huh? Jerks." I scoff at them. I blink just for a moment and I see a rope loop in my eye sight and it lands on my shoulders and it tightens around my neck!

I coughed at the reaction of my throat constricting, "What the Hell?!" The guards that were first chasing were now in front of my "custody officer" and he was violently shoving me forward.

"_Great Pharaoh will present judgment on this imposter. Let us see to Son of Ra now. He will be most pleased that we have captured the doppelganger." _And now we're walking.

I'm looking around and I'm getting the oddest looks from the people we pass. A woman even had her mouth agape and ran into a room. I know I'm not that ugly… I thought these guys would think I looked like Atem?

Oh wait… I think that's what's freaking them out…

We approached some giant set of golden doors. I was overwhelmed…

"Ra…" I'd recognize that golden god from anywhere. I guess I was too sick to notice it when I first came in here. I was looking around and then right away, things went black!

"Hey! What the Hell you guys! This is BS!" It was a bag over my head! They should've done this sooner! It's so hot in here…

I'm violently shoved into the room and we walked about forty paces. A hand was placed on my shoulder and I was pushed down.

"_Guards. What have you brought to present to me on time of judgment?"_ Atem? I perk up my head and I look around and a tug on my neck and a shove on my head to point down stopped me from continuing. I probably shouldn't talk right now… not when my vocal chords are on the line.

"_Great Pharaoh, Son of Ra, we have captured the doppelganger as you have requested!" _

"_Doppelganger!?" _A sense of surprise? Anxiety?

"_Yes Sire! We present to you, The Doppelganger!" _The darkness has now been lifted as the straw, stuffy bag has been removed from my head. I breathed in the fresh air and I looked straight ahead and I locked onto the most gorgeous blood red ruby eyes I have ever seen and he was sitting right in front of me…

He looks really surprised. I study his face… his eyes are so wide and I can tell that he said my name with no sound coming out.

Well of course he is! I put my head back in the game.

I was too panicky and I was about to get up and do the same mistake that brought me here.

"At-"

As if it was a reflex, I see him immediately bring his index finger to his mouth and he gave me a firm stare.

I shut my mouth in an instant. I looked around and there were people dressed so elegantly, and some of them had their hands over their mouths and looked extremely surprised.

"_He is evil!"_

"_He wants to take the place of Great Pharaoh!"_

"_Do away with him!"_

"_Why is he wearing only his loins?"_

"_Up you filthy peasant!" _I was tugged on my neck rope and I coughed. That really choked me.

I coughed and stood up. "I can't understand any of you!" I said in frustration and I stomped my foot. This is so aggravating! I can't stand this! I looked to my beautiful Pharaoh once again and had to give him my most worried eyes.

"_Do not present yourself to the Pharaoh like this! Receive your punishment!" _It all happened too quickly. I guess for my rash outburst, I felt a forceful pull on my neck which brought me down to the floor and I choked and I gripped the rope on my neck. I can't breathe! I can't breathe!

"_Enough! Cease your insolence Guard or I shall have that very same punishment bestowed upon you tenfold!"_ After the vocal aggression, I immediately felt relief. I coughed and took deep, sharp breaths and I rubbed my neck with both hands. I turn to those gorgeous eyes again, but then I see a figure off to one side…

"Yugi!"

"Mana?" I look toward to the right where the sound of my name came from and I see her poke her head out and ran to me from behind the throne. She brought me a bigger blanket. She glared at the guard that had his rope power over me and yanked his end of the rope away from his hand. She placed it in my palm and enclosed it with my fingers.

"Oh my God! Did you want to kill me!? Are you serious?!" I said wide eyed, as I took the blanket from Mana and smiled at her and I wrapped it around me to cover me from shoulders to my knees. She places her hands on my arms and guides me to stand next to my secret crush.

Wait Mana, why are you bowing next to me? I looked toward Atem.

"_Thank you _Mana". I heard a whisper from Atem. He turns to look at me and once again I am locking eyes with him. He doesn't look too happy…

Is he mad at me?

* * *

><p>Oh my Ra! Yugi! You just almost forced me to drive you out of court if you said my name. I guess he's still really rash right now. He has been through so much. I turned to him and I had such a worried face. I better attend to my people. I was so scared Yugi, and your neck is now injured. My guards certainly need to go through… a re-training.<p>

"We must not punish this boy! He is the one who has saved your Son of Ra! Treat him as though he were Great Pharaoh. He is the one who has saved the world and assisted me into returning to be your pharaoh once more! You all should owe him your allegiance. Bow before him like you would for your pharaoh!" I hailed in my most regal voice. People should be respecting him!

I see before everyone bowing including my surviving Millennium Court. The Court knew of the legend of the one in who would solve my puzzle, that would be the person who would help me stop Zorc and able to send me back here.

I turned to Yugi who had a worried look on his face and was staring at the floor. He may be feeling out of place and I have barely acknowledged him. This is the first time that we have seen each other and fully aware of the fact that he is seeing me in my pharaoh status and the fact he is here when he is not supposed to be.

You have quite the story to share with me Little One, and I dearly need to know what brought you here.

"Mana, take him to my room and get him some clothes and any medicinal herbs he needs." I see her nod to me and give a slight bow for show. Yugi looks up and stares at me and raises a worried eyebrow at me and doesn't break eye contact until he walks behind my throne and faces forward.

"This ends my judgment agenda and I will continue again after Ra has fallen seven times. In the mean time, Priest Seth and Priestess Isis shall resume the judgments until then. That is your pharaoh's wish!" I better tell the priestess she needs to be out of her study more during the next seven days.

"Yes Great Pharaoh! May you continually be blessed, Son of Ra!" My subjects and guards quickly bowed and dismissed themselves and I see them scurry away through the halls or through the giant doors that lead outside.

After all things were quiet, I see from the corner of my eye that my cousin is walking towards me. "Pharaoh, I must ask. Was that the one whom you described as Yugi?"

There is no fooling him. "Very observant, Seth. Yes, that was Yugi. I must say, it was very hard not to revert back to my adapted personality of when I was spending all my days with him back when we were living in the future."

"You personality, Pharaoh?" He had raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes Seth. I was not a pharaoh to him at all. The little information I can say to you is that there are no pharaohs in the future. And before you ask, no I am not the last one and that is all the information of the future that you will be getting out of me." I smirked. "Anyway," I began to walk towards my chambers and Seth quickly walks next to me, "I was never a pharaoh to him. I was lost when he first unleashed me as I told you before. No memories of family, friends, nor my reign. I just knew I was trapped in the darkness of that golden prison that was in for five thousand years and when I first became a spirit to Yugi, I was taking the role of being his guardian. He had a very troubling life and I had rescued him from anything or anyone that harms him. I have given him reassuring words, words of comfort, words to motivate him, and we had a valuable partnership. I was the one who was free in a way. My title of Pharaoh was barely brought up, only to solve the clues to my past, but I was able to be the one to go directly to him. Now, "I stood still for a moment and pondered, "I now must be careful of what and how my kingdom will think of me in my reactions of Yugi being here." Seth has seen a little vulnerability from me, but he seems to be at an understanding. "I have to think about my kingdom since no harm should come to your pharaoh. I can't just do things myself like I use to anymore."

"I do know what you mean, Atem as you remember my time with Kisara." He looked somber for a moment and continued to walk ahead of me. I sped up and we were beside each other once more.

"Yes I do remember, and I am sorry for your loss. I know you don't know what kind of a loss she was to you, but she was someone to you and that's all that matters. We were the ones to go directly towards the one person who affected our lives, rushing in as if we were those knights in shining armor!" I was so passionate about this because when Yugi was calling me Yami, I was no pharaoh. I was his guardian. His sole protector, partner, and friend and he's even rescued multiple times risking his own life. To me, he became something more.

"Knights?" Seth looked at me puzzled. Oh, I guess in my passionate speech, I let more future information slip out of my mouth.

"Hm, I'll use the word trained soldiers wearing armor to protect kingdoms and royalty from any evil. Anyway, I was his guardian. No pharaoh to him. But now, I am pharaoh and it is good to be back with everyone, but now. He's here, and that puts me in a very conflictive role in this matter. Do you understand?" I was raising my hands up and down to represent one of them being Yugi's guardian and friend, and the other was to be my kingdom's ruler again.

"This is a difficult situation. I do see that if you are kind to the boy, people may be afraid that you may put this boy before the kingdom since you hold very special feelings." Seth grinned and brought his finger under his chin…

My feelings?

"Slow down there Seth. What are you saying…" I'm glaring at him. Did he just figure me out?

Seth was somehow chuckling in a dark way. "Oh come now Pharaoh. The way you spoke of him when you first woke from your coma that night and you spoke of your adventures, you had such a doting and admiring tone whenever you spoke of Yugi. Even a blind man would see how smitten you are of this boy!" Seth can really say what's on his mind when it comes to the long-run of things.

I blink and sigh. "Just don't tell anyone or say anything. Yugi has only just returned. Let's just, oh, 'wing it' for a change. In the meantime, I will not confirm or deny my feelings." I walked towards the end of my chambers and I see Mana standing outside of the door. She smiles, so I'm taking this as a good sign.

"Wing it, Atem?" Oh, another expression which diverted his attention away from talking of my feelings about Yugi. Maybe if I say an expression in an emergency to throw him off of a subject, it would definitely be to my advantage from time to time. "Sorry Seth, it means let's just take on things as they happen. I can at least teach you a few expressions from the future." I chuckle and he just shrugs and rolls his eyes.

"Very well, if I may at least have that. I still consider you very lucky though to see so much into the future. In the mean time, I will let you have your alone time with your ex-host. You must tell me more of what it is like to be two souls in one body." He walks away down the hall. I just sigh and I walk up to Mana.

"How is he?" I put on my worried face.

She only smiles and shakes her head. "He seems very nervous and still has a slight fever, but otherwise he's fine. He does have some rope burn on his neck and some on his wrists, but otherwise, he seems very eager to see you. While we were leaving the throne room, he kept looking back from time. I have brought him some herbal tea and some salve for you to put on his rope burns to help it smooth away. It's on the table on your right of your bed along with bandages and a knife to cut it. Take good care of him." She smiles and winks at me and walks away.

"Thank you, Mana." I sigh. She is trying too hard for me. I don't even know if he feels the same. I turn to face my door and swallow pretty hard because I'm so nervous. But why am I nervous? I thought I wasn't going to see him again, but this will be only the second time that I will really see him other than the supposed final duel…

There is still the fact that he may not understand me. I have to prepare myself for that.

I push open the door.

* * *

><p>I heard conversations outside and now I don't hear anything anymore. Footsteps are leaving.<p>

I'm sitting on his bed and now I'm clothed. Mana even fixed my hair. I'm wearing a long white tunic with a purple sash around my waste. I have white slip on shoes and even some gold armbands. Just one each. Keep it simple is good I guess. I'm so tired of running, I'm just glad I'm safe and We're going to see each other now. Like really see him. In front of me. IN FRONT OF ME!

I ran to the mirror that's in another room that also has a giant pool. Man, I should've been here. Atem coulda been scubbing me down pretty good, and putting creams on my little scratches and asking me. 'Yugi, you're here. I'll make you feel better.' And then I just nod and his face leans closer and closer and I just start to rub my arms pretending we're making out.

"Yugi!" Oh that deep handsome voice just snapped me out of my daydream! I looked toward the mirror again fixing my clothes and trying to hid some imperfections. After a few seconds, I walk fast back to the doorway of the poolroom and the bedroom and I take a deep breath. And I walk.

Oh God, I hope I understand him.

And there he is. Standing in his all pharaoh glory. In his pharaoh clothes, jewelry, and the puzzle. I almost reached for my imaginative puzzle, but of course, he has it.

He's really here. I'm really here.

"Hi Atem." I wave at him shyly.

"Yugi._ I never thought I would see you again. How did you get here?" _He walked closer to me and we're only at arm's length from each other.

"Wait." I look to my left and my right and behind him. No one is here. Good. "Atem? I don't understand you."

"Yugi. _I don't understand you. What's going on?"_ I still don't understand him. I see him trying to show his worry with his hand gestures and that he has no clue what is going on either.

"No. This cannot be happening! I went through a few days of this and I cannot go through this again with you…" I looked at him. "I love you too much, and if I have to learn this language, the Hell yes I will." I fake cried and smiled at him. Just taking advantage of the language barrier. At least it's practice for when I really do want to say it to you.

I think he's just laughing with me now because we're both a little overwhelmed.

"_I have no idea what you said, but you looked funny, _Yugi." He's shaking his head, but only smiles a smile reserved for me. He walks over to his nightstand that's next to his bed and grabs a tiny jar. Next to it was a mug of herbal tea that I finished drinking that helped me feel better and let me have the energy I so amazingly have right now.

I see him sit on the bed and he pats a spot next to him gesturing me to come. I walk over to him with ease and I sit, turning to him. I eye him carefully as I see his stand hands and fingers with gold and black rings open the tiny jar to reveal a salve. He brings his wrist together and uses his chin to point at me. I took it as a sign to bring them forward to show him.

"Oh wow! I didn't even know I had gotten hurt from those ropes. There's even some redness and light scratches. Well, those ropes were rough I guess." Atem just shakes his head. _"I still wish I knew what you were saying. You're voice is lovely though."_ He looks at me and we smile.

We've been doing that a lot in this room. Smiling. I wish I knew what he's saying!

He starts to put a light layer of the cool soothing cream on my wrists. Using a finger to signal me to turn my wrists over. He reaches over to his nightstand again to grab a roll of cloth and a knife and wraps my wrists individually.

He should've put it together and raise them over my head and tie me to one his bed posts and-

SNAP OUT OF IT YUGI! When did I get to be such a perv! It's like, I'm hungry for sex from him. This is what I get for reading a lot of Joey's magazines…

I wiggled my wrists and they feel so cool cause of the creamy salve and snug with the bandages. I nodded to him in thanks. He was about to put his hand on my neck.

I just sat there frozen, watching his regal movements. So elegant, graceful, everything was in slow motion. My eyes looked away from him and I was blushing. I felt a slight stinging again but quickly cooled. I at least knew I had more rope burn on my neck, but I guess it was in worse condition compared to my wrists. It was quite soothing actually. I took a deep breath and just felt his touch. It was Heaven on Earth. Feeling him rubbing my neck, I closed my eyes daydreaming of the day we could share a kiss.

I feel the bandage wrapping around my neck, but in my current mind state, I dropped my guard.

"Atem. I've missed you." I opened my eyes and I locked onto his again. I don't know each other's language. He stares back me with question and wonder, to probably to what I was saying, but I just didn't care anymore.

I wrapped my hands and arms around his neck slowly, asking for permission. He snuggled closer to me and he wrapped his around my waist slowly and I felt him bring me closer to him.

We just didn't need words for this moment.

No words were needed.

Only action.

But after this.

How am I going to understand him?

We let go from our silent warm embrace and our foreheads touched. I saw the puzzle dangling from his neck and I picked it up. I laughed how this all started, how I fought of the forces of evil, winning tournaments, meeting a cyber child, getting sucked into virtual worlds; all those quests were brought into my life because of this gold trinket. A gold trinket that brought me this out of this world… or out of this timeline amazing pharaoh into my life.

I wish we could have our connection again.

* * *

><p>My goodness he smells devine…<p>

I never thought in the four years that we have been together as spirit and host, would I be able to hold him like this.

Oh Yugi. Do you feel the same way about me? Your embrace is so warm, inviting, feeling as if you will never hold someone else this same way that this is just for me. There's only the two of us in this world.

We've stayed that way to what seemed like hours, but it was only seconds. We let go slowly and I rested my forehead on his. He looked into my eyes while I stared back at jeweled amethyst ones. He looked down and picked up the Millennium Puzzle that was hanging around my neck and giggled lightly. I sighed a laughter out of my breath and laughed lightly with him.

This puzzle is what made everything happen. This puzzle that my father sacrificed Akefia's entire village to make along with the other items. Sacrificing and entire village to make things that will help save the world.

Is it bad that I want to more of this puzzle.

I want to have that connection with him. I put my hand on a vacant spot of the puzzle.

I wish we could have our connection again.

And the puzzle glowed.

The light is becoming brighter that I need to close my eyes to shield them.

"What's happening!?" I yelled out.

"I don't know! The light is so bright!"

Wait a minute!

"Yugi?!"

"Atem?!"

The light dimmed and faded. The room has returned to its normal illumination.

"Can you understand me?" I asked

"I do. I DO!" He smiles and embraces me once more and I return the gesture. We pull apart and this time with more excitement are in his eyes.

"Atem, I don't believe this. This is amazing! Did the puzzle do this?" He was in awe and anxious at the same time.

"I believe so. My Ra, it has done this favor to us. Now we can talk to each other again like before."

"This so amazing! I thought we would be in so much trouble and it would take forever for me to learn your language, Atem. I'm happy that the puzzle let us have it the easy way this time." He giggles.

"Yes, this is true. I'm glad it helped us save so much time." I see him looking around and closing his eyes.

"I do know what you're saying. I know every single word of Egyptian and yet, oh I don't know, but I'm not complaining!"

"This is a real miracle. Thank Ra." I place my hands as a symbol of thanks to the god, but something is missing. I look down and the puzzle was gone!

"Where is it!? Where is it?!" I began to panic. It was around my neck. I swear. I was rubbing my neck searching for the rope it was tied around with and rubbing my chest looking for it has always rested. I stood up and I don't see it.

"Wait what's wrong?" Yugi had a look of panic seeing my behavior.

"The puzzle is gone! I'm not wearing it!" I was flipping my cotton bedsheets and removing them from my bed. No sign of them!

"No way it just disappeared like that! No way!" Yugi got up and began to go to my relaxation room, but I caught a glimpse of a shiny glare from the evening sun.

"Yugi wait a moment." I walked towards him and he turned around.

"What is it?" He faced me but I turned him around so that the back of his neck is facing me. "Atem, what in the world?"

"Just hang on a moment." It just can't be. I brought my hand to his neck and I moved some of his loose long longs of hair that have fallen.

"It cannot be.." This cannot be real. I was touching it and it is its smooth gold, and then it's his soft skin.

"What is it?!" Yugi turned around and looked at me in the eyes waiting for some answers.

"That was… a piece of the puzzle… its embedded on the back of your neck…"

"You're joking." He snapped his hands to rub the back of his neck. His eyebrows are scrunched up and he started shaking his head. "No… no. You cannot be serious. Atem, tell me this isn't real." Yugi then started to have a look over his body bending over checking his legs and arms. "There's more. I see more…" There were more, on his calves, upper arms, and wrists. He stretched out the collar of his tunic and searched. "There is a couple on my abdomen… That makes eleven pieces that I counted and I haven't checked my back yet…" I never knew his face could get any paler…

"Oh Yugi, this is all my fault." Was it because of my wish? I sat back down on the bed and buried my face in my hands.

"How could this be your fault? This was the puzzle's doing! I don't know why it would do this?" he looked upon me with worries, but I just spoke into my hands enough so he could hear me clearly.

"I made a wish that we could have our connection again. Like we used to. The puzzle went a too far." I sat up straight and slid my hands off my face in frustration and worry.

"Atem, I made that same wish. I made it too." He did?

"The stupid thing is, We've only been apart for what? Only days? And I missed you like crazy!" He seems passionate.

He turned red and fixed his composure. "I mean, after four years of being absolutely connected to someone and sharing a body, never being along, only three days without you, I was pretty lonely… I made that wish too." He said in his timid voice.

"You did?" My voice cracked as if I was coming of age again, "You did?" That sounds better, more masculine.

Yugi giggled, but then he suddenly paused. "I made that wish too…" He took my hand and brought me to my bed and pushed me down. "Whoa Yugi! What are you doing?" What is he doing? He started to check my legs and I heard him count: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5,…

He's checking my arms, and sat me back up. "You have gold pieces yourself… I've counted 12 so far on you. I haven't checked your chest or back yet…" He's right! Of course I'd have them too. We'd made the same wish. I outstretched my tunic to look down and I have the Eye of Horus on my chest and one more on my abdemon. That's thirteen without seeing my back.

\\Do we really have our connection back?\\ I look back to Yugi's face and I stared at him wide eyed. He is very focused on me right now wanting an answer, even though the answer is given once he saw my face.

I nodded back to him. /Yes Yugi. We really do./

"We better go see Priest Seth and Priestess Isis."


End file.
